1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for mounting a flash drive.
2. Description of Related Art
In some computers, programs for driving some elements mounted on circuit boards of the computers are stored in flash drives, such as universal serial bus (USB) flash drives, which are detachable from the computers. However, these USB flash drives are generally engaged with connectors of the computers directly. As a result, the USB flash drives may easily disengage from the corresponding connectors after impact and vibration of the computers or the USB flash drives.